


He finds out you are ticklish

by aemsz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, I promise, Payback tickling, Requested, Tickling, imagine, its really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemsz/pseuds/aemsz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder if dogs are ticklish, Calum thinks you're not ticklish.</p>
<p>But then he finds out you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He finds out you are ticklish

You and Calum were sitting on the grass in the backyard. Koa, your dog was running away to fetch his toy. You two recently got the dog, since you finally settled down. Calum thought it was funny to name the pup after his sister. You two drew straws for it, but sadly for you and Mali, you lost. 

The weather was beautiful and you were just relaxing in the sun whilst absentmindedly throwing Koa’s toy. This is the life you always dreamed about. Dating a musician is hard, especially when they are on the road. Then when they come back, they will go home and you still don’t get to see them as often as you’d like. Now you are home. He is still gone a lot, but these days are what it’s all about.  

You are laying down with your head in Cal’s lap. “I wonder if dogs are ticklish”, you wonder out loud. “Uh even I haven’t though about that. You’re weird.”, he answers laughing. You look up: “Well I don’t think you’re really the right person to divide weird and not weird people.” With a smirk he fires back: “Too bad you aren’t ticklish at all, I feel like you need some payback for that.” You try to keep a straight face when he says this. You made him believe you weren’t ticklish years ago. Let’s say there was a payback scenario then as well. Just in your luck he tickled your feet, about the only part of you that wasn’t ticklish. Too bad your tummy really overcompensated, but he didn’t know that and you have been tickle free for years.  “Liar! Seriously, all this time!? I may have believed you then, but I’m your husband now and I know when you are lying! Serious, anti-lying treatment is necessary here and I think I know just the thing.” Calum moved quickly and was on top of you in seconds. “Nononono, do the experiment on the dog not me!’ He was facing you with perfect reach of your exposed belly, “Calum, Caluuuuum” He started tickling you and you couldn’t stop laughing. “No please, stopstopstop aaahahahah”. Struggling didn’t work, because of all the tickling you felt like pudding. “mwhahaha I can’t believe I’ve wasted so many years”. You tried to negotiate: “Cal-Cal, stoppp wha-what do I need to dooo, for youu t-to stopp”, “Kisses, many kisses”, he smirked. “Okay-okay, all the ki-ha-kisses you wannntttt”, you cried out. “Excectly, wifey” and he planted a kiss on your belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested on tumblr
> 
> My tumblr is aems-sos.tumblr.com come say hi if you want :)
> 
> Requests are welcome


End file.
